


Please Don't Give Up On Us

by peggyrose19



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggyrose19/pseuds/peggyrose19
Summary: “I’m sorry we ever met, Scyll.”Her heart shattered. And Scylla’s eyes filled with tears as she remembered all the other times Raelle had called her that.This is my perspective on that last scene between Raelle and Scylla in 1x09, you know the one. Anyway, it broke my heart, so I wrote a one-shot about it. Written from Scylla's perspective.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Kudos: 42





	Please Don't Give Up On Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks! This is my first post ever on here, and I'm very excited. Please feel free to leave comments or questions below. Hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading!

“I’m sorry we ever met, Scyll.”

Her heart shattered. Raelle's words echoed through the dank room. And Scylla’s eyes filled with tears as she remembered all the other times Raelle had called her that, remembering clear blue eyes and a soft lilting voice. 

They filled her memory, Raelle’s voice in her mind, so full of love and joy, the pain in her lessening with each day. For just a moment, Scylla could hear the birds chirping in that little clearing that had become their own, Raelle’s quick breaths the first time she kissed her, the gentle melody playing at the wedding as she said I love you. A blink, and she was back in that cursed dungeon, staring into the blue eyes of a woman she no longer knew, silence ringing between them.

_I’m sorry we ever met._

As Raelle turned towards the door, Scylla’s heart broke just a little more.

“I chose you!” she called out desperately. Raelle paused. Scylla continued, “I had orders to deliver you. I chose you, instead of them. I chose you. Please.”

The last word came out as a broken whimper, as everything in Scylla seemed to give up, give in to the pain. There was no escaping this, she knew that. And as Raelle walked towards the door, the last sliver of hope she’d been holding onto disappeared, and her whimpers turned to screams as the dungeon door slammed shut and she was left alone.

_I’m sorry we ever met, Scyll._

_I’m sorry_

_Scyll._

The words repeated in her mind over and over like a broken record. It was the nickname that broke Scylla. Before meeting Raelle, only her parents had called her Scyll. It had been so long since she'd heard it. She had forgotten what it felt like, hearing her name said with such love and care. Raelle had brought all that back, made her feel safe, like she belonged. That sense of security had disappeared the moment she chose Raelle at the wedding, the moment the Spree attacked and she ended up in a dungeon. And when Raelle had said it again just moments before, it had brought all of that rushing back. 

Because that was love in Raelle’s voice. It was pain and regret, and it was love too. She’d said it so softly, as if not quite believing it. But she’d said it, and Scylla didn’t know what to believe. She didn’t want to believe that the woman she loved so fiercely, the woman she’d given up her freedom for, would give up on her so easily. 

Scylla had spent too long in the dungeon. And she no longer trusted even her own thoughts. She wasn't sure she knew who Raelle was now, what she had become when Scylla's betrayal came to light. But she knew she still loved her. And from the way Raelle had said her name, she refused to believe she didn't love her back. 

Even though she knew it was pointless, that it would only lead to heartbreak, Scylla refused to give up hope that somewhere, somehow, the broken, strong young woman she’d fallen in love with was still in there, and was still fighting for her.


End file.
